


Wakeful Slumber

by RazleDazle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: There are things that Rhett doesn’t say when he relays the story how Link broke his pelvis. There is a truth Rhett refuses to acknowledge to this day and will never say out loud to anyone, not even his friend.





	Wakeful Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> For [mythicalstardustbeast](https://mythicalstardustbeast.tumblr.com/) for the Follower Give Away
> 
> Prompt: _You were in my dreams, while I slept forever._

 

There are things that Rhett doesn’t say when he relays the story for the fifty bazillionth time of the day Link broke his pelvis. Laughing now, he recounts the magnificent leap into the air as limbs and snow tumble downward into a messy heap. Link giggles, Rhett smiles with his heart eyes, but underneath it all, there is a boiling truth. The truth Rhett refuses to acknowledge to this day and will never say out loud to anyone, not even his friend. 

 

And that is, he has only told half a story, lying to himself and to everyone else. Rhett says the landing was glorious and says that he laughed until he cried. Rhett says that he wasn’t worried and that he teased Link just to watch the man’s confused smile. None of that is true. None of that was ever true. 

 

The day Link flew into the air, Rhett saw it in slow motion. He noticed the man veering off and opened his mouth to shout out, but his voice got mangled in the sounds of Link’s scream and subsequent crashing down from the flight he had taken. That was the moment that Rhett lost all semblance of reality as his body took over. Rushing him through the snow, making sure he didn’t trip, bending down to Link’s level, wanting to hold his friend’s hand but stopping himself. 

 

What Rhett doesn’t say is that his world rejoiced the moment Link’s voice rang out and then crumbled when that same voice rang out the same sentence over and over again. His friend was essentially stuck, sleeping through life as the world spun and children grew and continents drifted further apart. Rhett would grow old and live a life, but it wouldn’t be full as his friend experienced the same period of five minutes over and over again for eternity. Link had hit the snooze alarm on time, while Rhett had washed, dressed and was ready to face the day. The idea was terrifying that this would separate them, Rhett would continue on and Link would not. The thought killed Rhett, shattered his heart as it bled a steady stream of fear along his insides. 

 

Years later, Rhett barely thinks about that moment anymore, but it haunts his dreams. Nightmares of Link flying through the air and landing in a heap of broken bones and torn skin, cries from the shorter man, Link landing somewhere that Rhett can’t reach him. Death… It will forever plague his unconscious mind, his dreams will always torment him with images of his friend. Rhett will never hint of his fear, never hint of the pain he felt. The agony of that moment is still fresh each time Rhett recalls that he almost lost Link to the confines of his own mind, the mind that forced his friend to experience the torment of a wakeful slumber without end for what felt like years to Rhett, but was in reality only hours. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
